Student Files
by Renewed
Summary: A rich boy, Lavi is going to learn life isn't as simple as he thinks. All after he met a counsellor named Allen Walker, life has never been this crazy! Many different Pairings
1. Intro to Lavi

Author's Note: Thank you for your support in the 'Death Do Us not Part'. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. I'm sorry if the ending was confusing for some of you and rushed. These are the things I'll work on with the two stories I have now. My school has started again and my schedule is going to be tighter then the last semester. So please be patient with me and show your support as I get through another semester.

A little about the story. This story has many pairings. The pairings might not be permanent and can shift around so at one point it could be Tyki/Lavi and the next Lavi/Allen. I want to portray something that we can relate to in real life. Thus, this story is here.

Summary: A rich boy, Lavi is going to learn life isn't as simple as he thinks. All after he met a counselor named Allen Walker, life has never been this crazy!!

Well then, let the story begin.

**Student File 1: Lavi**

A beautiful sunny day had started. The birds chirped happily, the neighbors greeted each other as they went out for work while the housewives gossiped about certain neighbors' affairs. A perfect, normal start to a perfect, normal day such as this.

To the much prayed never to come first day at High School.

An alarm clock in a certain mansion blasted at full force a horrible and annoying sound. A lump on the grand king size bed moved with a tired groan as the noise continued. The lump then stayed still for a moment. The innocent alarm clock kept making the irritating noise till it was slammed off and thrown out of the window. A distant cry of pain was heard as the hand that emerged from the sheets fell back down onto the pillow, the owner hoping to go back to sleep.

However, that was not going to happen. The door was slammed opened and a stern looking middle aged lady stood at the door, after knocking on it thrice. A murderous aura was felt emitting out of her as she glared heatedly at the lump, which seemed to have felt her aura as it shifted in the direction away from her.

The woman's eyes twitched at the reaction before she marched to the bed and pulled off the covers, revealing a red haired boy all curled up and stubbornly trying go back to sleep. The woman scowled deeply at the teenager.

"Master Lanz, it's time for your school!! What will people say if the heir of the Vincent family is late on the first day of High School?!" The woman screamed as she threw the covers onto the floor as the red haired master cracked an eye open at her.

"Give me a break. Just tell them I'll be absent or something. I don't want to go back so soon. And I'm Lavi!! Lanz is my grandfather's name!" Lavi mumbled tiredly as he turned away from the maid. Instead of ending the conversation, the maid's vein on her forehead grew. She immediately grabbed his ears and dragged him off the bed. As she pulled him to the bathroom, Lavi complained.

"WHAT THE FU-?! Let me go stupid OLD WOMAN!!" Lavi yelled as they passed a few other maids and butlers, who chuckled and giggled at the scene of their young master being pulled away in such a child like fashion. At the words 'old woman', the maid stopped. Lavi blinked before he swallowed when the maid slowly turned to face in with a face that resembled a Japanese demon.

"Did you say something, Young Master?" She asked in a voice that was forced with sweetness that was trying to cover up her tremendous anger as the aura emitting out of her previously increased by ten folds. Lavi squeaked in fear as he curled up, frozen with fear. The maid smirked evilly down at him before continuing into the bathroom, still pulling Lavi by the ear.

"The Head Maid is so lucky!!" one of the maids sighed in envy as the door of the bathroom slammed shut, followed by the sound of the showers being turned on, not far after followed Lavi's yelp of surprise which everybody assumed he didn't expect the shower being turned on.

"She gets to see Young Master naked. Sigh, if only I could be in her place!" Another maid blushed at the thought while the other maids squealed and laughed at the same thought of having to stand by the side of the handsome young teenager as he took his shower.

"You do know that if you think that way, you maids are pedophiles, right?" A butler chuckled as he walked past them, causing the maids to gasp and blush even further. The butler chuckled with a shake of his head as he got ready Lavi's bag and packed breakfast. It was as expected of the Vincent family, to produce handsome and beautiful children in every generation. Though it's easy on the eye, it was a problem since they would always capture the hearts of the servants.

The butler checked his watch with a knowing smile. It didn't take long after when the bathroom door slammed open and Lavi ran out of the bathroom. As he ran past the servants, the maids and butlers greeted him a good morning which he returned with a smile or a wink. He then jumped onto the stair railings and slid down to the foot of the stairs.

"YOUNG MASTER!! THAT WAS DANGEROUS!! HOW WOULD I EXPLAIN IN TO YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER IF YOU HAD GOTTEN HURT?!" bellowed the Head Maid from the top of the stairs as Lavi ran to the door, smiling at the butler as he took his bag and breakfast as he thanked him.

"I didn't get hurt so no explaining needed!! Bye!" Lavi stuck his tongue out at her as he ran out of the house before the Head Maid could get her hands on him. He laughed at her as he unpacked his breakfast and started to eat it as he slowed down and started to walk. He was soon joined by people wearing the same blue uniform with a dark blue tie and pants as he neared the school that he was going to spend three years at.

He stopped at the school gates and looked up, making sure he wasn't in anybody's way as he looked at his new school. The high ranking world wide high school, Black Cross High School. If there was one word Lavi could give to describe a school like this, it would be creepy. The buildings were all black and the gargoyles and statues of angels that had their wings broken off had Lavi's hair stand. If it weren't for the position the school was in and the students that held high ranking jobs when they graduate, Lavi wouldn't have selected this place to be any of his choices. However, the thought of having to see this creepy scenery for three years made his blood run cold.

"Who the hell was the architect of this school? He really has bad taste." Lavi thought as he swallowed his feelings of creepiness down and walked into the school grounds. The moment he stepped into the grounds, all the girls turned his way. Lavi blinked. Did he do something wrong. Yes, he was new in the area, having to fly from Los Angeles all the way to the tiny dot on the world map, Singapore, but hey, most of the people he saw in the grounds didn't look local either. He wasn't that outstanding, right?

Lavi cleared his throat before he started to walk. Immediately, he heard whispering around as he drew closer and closer to the doors of the creepy school building. What the hell was going on in this school?! Maybe he had an eye patch on his right eye. But he just saw some that also had an eye patch on, along with a broken leg, so it couldn't be the problem. As he walked, the feeling of wanting to go back home started to increase as the corridors were the same as the grounds. Would someone please tell him what was going on?!

"HOLY HELL!! Lavi, is that you?!" _Thank you._ Lavi thought sarcastically as he stopped in his tracks and turned to the direction of the voice. He blinked and smiled in recognition at the man who had tanned skin and had a lighted cigarette in his dangling mouth, as he stared back at Lavi in shock.

"Tyki? I can't believe you're here!! I thought you were transferred within the country?" Lavi ran up to his friend as the taller man stared at him, still in shock and mouth wide open.

"I got dragged here because my relatives moved here. What the hell happened to you? You went for _Extreme Makeover_ or something? I could only recognize you from your hair and eye patch!!" Tyki exclaimed at Lavi. They stood still for a moment. Then Lavi brought a hand to his face and wiped away some imaginary spit.

"I did nothing. It just happened over the holidays. My father told me it happens to all Vincents." Lavi shrugged. Tyki didn't look convinced one bit. He leaned back and looked down at Lavi with a raised eyebrow and one side of his mouth tilted to downwards. Lavi scowled. "I'm freaking serious!! You know I don't really care how I look. I went to the prom in a T-shirt and Bermudas!!"

"It's hard to believe still. A Vincent with overwhelming amount of money could afford to buy more then a hundred jet planes but he doesn't go for plastic surgery." Tyki explained as he threw the cigarette away, seeing that he would no longer be smoking it anymore. Lavi pouted as he and Tyki walked down the hallway, this time more whispers accompanying them.

"So that's it? We're just too handsome for our own good, that's why they're whispering? It seriously sounds like the _Ghost Whisperer's _opening but the ghostly child voice is repeated over and over again." Lavi grumbled when he made a turn into the classroom where his first lesson was supposed to be held. Tyki placed his books on the teacher's table and smiled back.

"Beauty has its advantages in the society. And Lavi, I'm your teacher in this school so you better address as Mr. Mikk in this school." Tyki said as he started to wipe the whiteboard. Lavi hummed with a raised eyebrow as Tyki wrote "Sex Education" on the board.

"So does a teacher smoke within the school facilities in the middle of the hallway?" Tyki flinched at Lavi's words before he turned slowly to be greeted by Lavi's smirk. "I mean, yeah, adults need to have release and yeah, smoking is legal for someone your age, but Mr. Mikk, aren't you setting a bad example to all the other _sweet and innocent_ students out there?" Lavi asked in a sugar coated voice as he smirked wickedly at his teacher, showing off his shiny white teeth. Tyki coughed at the 'sweet and innocent' part.

"Kids at this age shouldn't be that words anymore. After all, a fine example is sitting in front of me." Tyki retorted, clenching his markers tightly as Lavi shrugged at him and turned his face away, whistling. "Anyway, the principal and I are related, so that would be covered up." Tyki sighed before writing the contents of the day's lessons on the board.

"Ah……the corruption begins." Lavi muttered, earning a marker being bounced off his head, courtesy of Tyki Mikk. Lavi whined angrily as he rubbed the spot that was hit as he glared at Tyki who grinned widely back with a peace sign.

Lavi's Book: Tyki Mikk, sex education teacher and the DEVIL of the school!!

The door of the classroom opened and a student that seemed too young to be in High School walked in. Both Tyki and Lavi turned to see a slightly short male with a weird scar on his face and snow white hair. As the boy looked around, Lavi couldn't help be observe his eye color, which was a beautiful grayish blue. It was the eye color his grandmother that he was fond of had. The boy's eyes landed on Tyki before he smiled.

"Tyki, Cyril said he wants you to baby sit Road today. He has to attend a dinner party with his wife tonight and he doesn't trust the servants with her." The boy informed Tyki who frowned in response.

"He shouldn't trust _her_ with the servants. She already caused five of them to quit." Tyki groaned as he folded his arms, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Ten more would have left if I had not persuaded them to stay." The boy chuckled before he noticed Lavi's presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you having a lesson now?" The white haired boy jumped in realization as he turned to Tyki, who shook his head, still in the tired mood he was in before.

"I'm getting ready though. This kid is a student from my previous school. His name is Lanz Vincent, but since he didn't want to be called a name which the same to his old man, he goes by Lavi." Tyki pointed at Lavi like Lavi was an insignificant object. Lavi's vein throbbed in anger before he stopped when the white haired boy turned to him and smiled.

"I see. My name's Allen's Walker, I'm the School Counselor here. Hopefully we don't see each other in school." Allen said as he walked over and shook Lavi's hand. Lavi raised an eyebrow. Did he hear wrong or did this kid just said that he didn't want to see him. At Lavi's not so happy expression, Allen chuckled. "If I see you, means you have issues or you're a troublemaker. That's why I said that."

Lavi blinked before he laughed embarrassingly. _Oh so that was why._

"Better be careful of him, Youngster. He lived in LA and flew all away to this little dot. I think he's stalking me." Tyki pretended to whisper to Allen, making sure to sound loud enough for his 'stalker' to hear. Allen chuckled when Lavi threw the marker back at Tyki, hitting him at the exact spot where his marker had hit Lavi, right in the middle of his forehead. "LOOK!! HE'S FREAKING RUDE TOO!!"

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO STALK YOU, YOU FREAKING FAKE HOBO WHO PRETENDS TO BE A BEGGAR AT THE TRAIN STATION?!"

"I DIDN'T DO THAT AT ALL!! THEY MISTOOK ME FOR ONE AND JUST DROPPED MONEY IN FRONT OF ME!!"

"Guys!! This is a school!! People can hear you!" Allen tried to stop the two males as the students from the corridors tried to peek in. Tyki and Lavi were pulling each other's collars and giving each other menacing looks.

"Isn't that good? Then they know what kind of sex ed teacher you are!!"

"First day and already out for trouble!! You are darn lucky we know each other or I would have stuffed your ass in the gutter!!"

"GUYS!!" Allen roared at the two, causing the fighting pair to jump in fright. The tone that Allen had used was one that suggested anger and much death to come. The two started to sweat as they rigidly turned to the seemingly kind boy, who was giving them a very black face. His eyes shone like blue flames and his arms were folded. When he was about to open his mouth to speak, Tyki and Lavi skid a little away from him, fearing what was about to come.

"If you guys don't behave, I might really have to see you guys at counseling sessions. Tyki, you should know so much better that adding my work pisses me off to a very high extent. Lavi, I know this is our first meeting and I shouldn't be saying this but if you do add on to my work I will give you a good time in hell during our sessions. Everybody good with that?" Allen spoke with words dripping with deadly venom as he took small slow steps to the two, who trembled at his wrath as he closed in on them. Both the trembling males swallowed before nodding like they lives depended on it.

As sudden as how his anger rose, it disappeared and it was back to the kind and gentle Allen who smiled at them cheerfully. Lavi swore could see spinning daisies and sunflowers around Allen instead of Hell's fire a while ago.

"Great! So Tyki, remember your duty after school and Lavi, nice to meet you." Allen chirped sweetly before he turned and walked out of the room, the students in the hallway clearing away as he walked.

Lavi's Book: Allen Walker, nice guy with a black character. NEVER anger the kid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Mr. Tyki Mikk. I'll me teaching you Sex Education for the year." Tyki introduced himself to the class of twenty students. As soon as he said 'Sex Education', a bunch of boys whistled, chuckled and cheered. Some of the girls glared at them with disgust, while others couldn't be bothered, such as Lavi. Tyki waved them off as he continued.

"As you guys know, this school is more on a hands-on based school. Most of your subjects will be marked based on tiny tests and projects. And for this class, you guys have…………," Tyki trailed off as he wrote on the board the number of projects and tests there would be for his subject. Lavi swore he nearly yelled out in horror which some people actually did, or for others, cheered and whistled again, at the numbers Tyki wrote.

"Nine projects and ten quizzes," Tyki stood back from the whiteboard before turning around and smirking at the students evilly, mainly towards Lavi. Lavi scowled back, causing Tyki to smirk even more. "So I suggest you guys don't play around or like some people……" Tyki casually strolled to the person in front of Lavi and whacked the girl's head with his book gently, causing the girl to yelp awake and look around alarmed.

"……sleep." Tyki smirked turned to the evil side when the girl turned to look at Tyki. The girl must have not been fully awake because when she looked at Tyki, she yelled out "Whoa!! You're hot!!" at him, which caused the whole class to howl in laughter while Lavi tried not to puke from disgust.

"Why, thank you, Miss Cho. But let's keep this strictly teacher and student, okay?" Tyki said before he sat on his desk and grinned at the class. Lavi raised an eyebrow at him. It was then that Lavi's eyes widened. Oh no. Tyki, wouldn't do this here, on the first day, right? Oh people up in heaven, please don't make Tyki do it!!

"Now, pass the papers around. Your first quiz begins shortly." Tyki took up a stack of papers and passed them to 'Miss Cho'. The classroom was filled with gasps and curses as the paper was passed around. Lavi took a look at the paper and scowled. Then again, Tyki did like being sadistic. He shouldn't have been surprised with the first lesson first quiz routine that happened a lot in Junior High.

_Damn you, Tyki Mikk!!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the school bell rang for the next lesson, the first class that rushed out into the hallway was Tyki's class. Lavi couldn't blame them. The first test was all about sexual transmitted diseases. Tyki gave photo examples and asked them to identify the names of the diseases that caused the……how should Lavi put it, deformity in the human.

After that horrid test, Tyki then told them their first project, which had absolutely nothing to do with their test. The project was "Imagine if your brother or sister asked you where do babies come from, how would you explain it to them?". Tyki told them that everybody was not allowed to use the lame "you came from a stock" or "you were a gift from above" stories but to tell the sibling the real process in an appropriate manner. It has to be fun and entertaining as kids' attention spans are very short.

"_Skits or diagrams can be used. I'll be bringing a child to class on that day to make it more challenging." Tyki smirked as the class whispered and groaned. _

"A kid? Where is he going to find one? I doubt anybody would score. The kids would be asking when they could leave then to lesson to us." Lavi grumbled as he scanned down the project guidelines. "It's group-work?! And names to be confirmed by tomorrow?! We don't even know the people in the class yet!!" Lavi cried out in disbelief. Was Tyki trying to be the most hated teacher there ever was? Because in Lavi's opinion, he's doing a hell of a good job.

Lavi glared at the project guidelines when he thought about Tyki, who was probably laughing his ass off at the misery he was giving his students, especially Lavi. The thought of that man made Lavi's blood boil. With a loud anger filled growl, Lavi crushed the paper up.

"The bloody, stinking, no good asshole with nothing better to do but to make my life in High School start off like shit, Mikk BASTARD!!" Lavi yelled as he threw the paper as far from himself as possible. He thought he could start off with an introduction in class or a get everybody to mix around on the first day but instead it was like this!!

"Yo, Reddie!!" Lavi flinched at a rough sounding voice that came from behind him. He sighed before he turned around to face two boys who were around the same age as him. The boy that called him was trying to make a face of a superior bully, scowling at him with an all mighty look. He had mascara on; his black hair spiked slightly and was tossing Lavi's thrown paper in a hand. His other hand was patting the other boy's back, who was hunched, sobbing away causing his mascara to smear down his face as he grabbed onto his golden long hair. Lavi looked at them in slight disgust as their uniforms were utterly atrocious, not ironed and tucked in and out all over the place.

"Your ball hit my brother!! What? You got a death wish or something?" The boy tossing Lavi paper growled as he threw the paper at Lavi, hitting him near the area where his heart was and bouncing off after impact. Lavi looked down at the paper insignificantly before he looked back at the two, face bored as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. That was what I was going to say until you spoke to me like that. Do you know who the hell you're talking too?" Lavi murmured with hints of anger dripping off each word. This did not make the two flinch in fear but however, it made their anger rose.

"What the hell is up with your attitude?! Look, you hurt my twin, so apologize!! No, get on your knees and bow for forgiveness!! Unless you want to get a hell of a beating!!" The black haired boy growled as he stormed towards Lavi, his sobbing twin now cheering him on.

Lavi dodged the first punch from the angered boy. He moved back smoothly, as he dodged the others attacks.

_So nostalgic……_

Lavi thought as he sidestepped and whammed his Knee into the guy's stomach, knocking the wind out of the guy as he cough and spluttered. He glared heatedly at Lavi, who slowly placed his knee down to the ground, his hands still in his pocket.

_A punch landed itself onto a red haired youngster's cheek as the man who threw the punched him smiled sadistically at him. The red head's glasses were broken and bent beyond repair but he still reached out for them and placed them back on unsteadily. The crowd cheered the sadistic boy on, not seeming to care what was happening to the underdog of the fight._

Lavi sighed as a sudden rush of adrenaline flowed through his body as the crowd around him that formed without him knowing cheered and whistled. He stood on the same spot he stood before, staring emotionlessly at the other, who had a black eye and had some blood dripping from the corner of the mouth. His twin comforted him by his side.

"Devit, let's stop it. We're gonna get into trouble if we don't disperse this crowd." The golden hair twin urged his other half, tears at the corner of his eyes. However, his twin growled.

"I'm gonna beat him up till he apologizes to you. Nobody gets away like that without an apology!!" Devit weakly stood up and limped his way towards Lavi. Lavi turned away from him. Devit took this as a sign of being looked down upon. He put his all into dashing towards Lavi, Jasdero crying out to stop while the crowd cheered like the sadistic beasts they were. Lavi closed his eyes.

_The sickening sound filled the air as everybody fell silent. In a split second, the crowd caused a commotion of fear, horror and awe as the red haired boy stood on top of the bigger male, glaring down at him._

Lavi immediately lifted his hand up and pressed on Devit's neck hard. The crowd and Devit's twin gasped as Devit struggled for a while before he fell limp to the ground. The twin screamed as he ran to Devit, crying and sobbing at his fallen twin.

"What is all this commotion about?" a strict and accent heavy voice filled the air as the crowd parted, making way for an official looking man with silky long hair. Even without looking at him, Lavi knew this guy must hold a high position, as the air around him was of an almighty presence.

The man turned to see Devit, unconscious on the ground with his twin sobbing by his side and then at Lavi, who was looking at them indifferently. His face showed him trying to control his anger, biting the corner of his lips as he frowned deeply with eyebrows furrowing.

"Jasdero, take Devit to the hospital wing." The man ordered the crying twin, who nodded and started to help Devit up. As Lavi watched the twins limp away, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the black face of the new comer, staring down at him.

"You, come with me." He whispered harshly, causing the red head to swallow nervously as he was dragged away from the fighting area, hearing the crowd chatter even more. It was so not the first day Lavi was hoping for.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"For the hundredth time, I did not strangle him unconscious!! I just wanted to end the fight so I pressed on his pressure point!!" Lavi whined childishly while the principal slammed his records on the table.

"How dare you lie when the result is still in the hospital wing?! It's some more the first day!! How on earth can you cause so much trouble in just the first day?!" the almighty aura man bellowed while Lavi sighed again. There was never going to be an end to this. Not long after, Tyki sighed as well. Since, Tyki was the first and last teacher to see Lavi before the scene, and also his classroom was the nearer, he was brought in.

"Cyril, Cyril. You know Devit's anger management is still on. Just because he's family doesn't mean Lavi's to blame. _Though throwing my paper away is going to cause him_." Tyki finished off the cool sentence with an angry tone, causing Lavi to look away in fear. How was he to know that the twins were their relatives? In fact, their families so big Lavi bet they could start a colony.

Cyril eyed on Lavi for a long moment. Lavi couldn't help but feel freaked out by those eyes. They felt like they would soon grow really big before killing Lavi off with its size. Lavi gulped before Cyril sighed.

"But it's obvious you need some counseling, after all, you participated in the fight and stuff." Cyril said. Lavi's eyes widened. Like hell, he needed counseling for that!! If he needed counseling for that, he should also drag along the twins! Who would put so much mascara onto their face that the focal point it the black spots under their eyes.

A knock on the door was heard before Cyril invited the person in. When the door opened, Lavi shivered and gulped when a full blast murderous aura shot into the room from the behind before they focused onto him. Lavi slowly turned around, smiling weakly at a murderous looking counselor who was looking at him deadly with folded arms.

"Allen, good of you to come. I want introduce you to a new comer in your sessions." Cyril said kindly to the boy as he walked further into the room. Lavi could feel the aura penetrating his skin and hitting his bones already. Lavi cursed when he saw Tyki snickering away, covering his mouth with his hands to reduce the sound.

Lavi's Book: First Day, horrible, terrible and so _SCREWED._

Author's Note: This is the first chapter and I predict I might be gone for a while. But I hope to be back and to keep writing. So, I'll work hard with both my stories.

Please Read and Review, Thanks!!


	2. Intro to Kanda

Author's Note: I recently got hooked onto Pandora Hearts. Did anyone see Gilbert Night ray there. He's like another version of Tyki. Well, the cutely pathetic type that he wanna pounce on and eat him up. So cute!!!

Chapter 2

"I don't even know why I need this stupid counseling session; it was their fault to begin with!!" The red haired and currently very pissed off teen growled out as he sat on the couch, legs crossed and arms resting on the top of the sofa. The counselor just took a glance at him before staring back at the papers which Lavi suspected were his records.

Well, Lavi felt that didn't have anything to worry about, after all, his record had all along been clean till the recent fight. And even if he did cause trouble, nobody would really put any blame on him, if they still wanted their school funded by the Vincents that is.

The white haired counselor named Allen Walker sighed as he placed the paper down. Lavi closed his eyes. Has Allen reached the verdict? Is he off the hook? Is he going to……

WHAM!!!!!

Lavi jumped with a loud yelp when Allen suddenly slammed down a bunch of paperwork in front of him, some of the paper happily floating down slowly due to the counselor's action. Lavi blinked when a piece of paper landed on his lap. He picked it up and widened his eyes.

"Hidden records based on your past offences, I managed to dig up a lot of dirt on you. It wasn't easy but still it's on black and white." Allen muttered moodily as he sat across Lavi who was scanning the long, LONG, list of offences. "Blowing up the chemistry lab, bringing home another class's pet and even stink bombing the girls' changing room, Lavi, if you aren't supposed to be here I must as well send you to jail." Allen ended the conversation by throwing the paper onto the table carelessly.

"You'll be coming here everyday after school for at least a three hour session with me. Any other offences will just lead you to spending more time here so please don't do it. Also, according to Tyki, you lose the free will to pick which group you'll be in for his class. He'll be picking the group for you so good luck with that." Allen informed Lavi as he walked over to pour orange juice for both him and Lavi. Lavi's bored expression changed to pure horror at the Tyki part as Allen set the cups down. "Yeah, his way of punishing you."

"Yay, to the first day in school." Lavi muttered miserably as he took a gulp of his orange juice. Allen chuckled lightly as he leaned back against his seat and calmly sipped his juice.

"By the way, another person would be joining us shortly, so please, behave." Allen emphasized on the last word hard as he took a glance at his watch. "I wonder why we have so many violent people in school these days."

"Hormones?" Lavi guessed with a shrug. "By the way, you're younger than me so you have no right to say stuff like you're an adult and working." Lavi smirked at the smaller, whose eyebrow twitched a little at the comment before lowering his cup.

"I agree to the younger part. But I already had my degree and I am working, thank you very much." Allen smiled darkly at Lavi who choked at his statement.

"You're kidding? Is that why you have so much white hair like an old man?!" Lavi exclaimed loudly. Allen felt a bunch of arrows stabbing him in the chest at the older boy's statement. "Must be a pain being like this when you're so young."

"You should hear yourself talk more, you insensitive creep." Allen snapped back with a glare that could murder Lavi if it wasn't harmless. Allen's ears twitched slightly at a far away sound coming from outside the room before he sighed. "Looks like our other company is here already. Lavi, please lower your head for a moment."

"Huh?" Lavi asked at the awkward request as he did what he was told. A second after Lavi lowered his head, the door was whammed open. Apparently, the person had kicked the door open with tremendous force as the door was separated from its hinges and flew towards Allen and Lavi, narrowly missing the top of Lavi's head and the side of Allen's cheek, only stopping when the wall obstructed its flight across the room.

"W-w-what the hell?" Lavi blinked in shock at the destroyed door in front of him as Allen emptied his juice. The white haired boy placed the cup down and smiled forcefully at the new comer.

"Welcome, you must be Kanda Yuu." Lavi turned hesitantly to see the new comer. His eyes widened at the person who took a step into the room. Long wavy midnight blue hair tied neatly into a ponytail swayed as the person walked beautiful dark blue eyes and features that were to die for. Though the person's chest was kind of flat, she can still pass for a very beautiful girl in Lavi's opinion.

Lavi's Book: HOT GIRL!!!! STRIKE!!!!!!

"Oh my god, you're so my type!" Lavi leaped forward and stood in front of the new comer, who raised an eyebrow at him, looking extremely annoyed for some reason. Allen just watched the interaction in silence, interested about the outcome. "From your features, you must be Asian, no? Let me be perfectly honest with you, you're the best and hottest looking girl I have ever seen!!"

The girl's eyes widen for a second before it shone like Hell's fire with fury before she grabbed Lavi's shirt. Allen burst out laughing while Lavi panicked, wondering what he had done wrong. Regaining his posture, Allen coughed loudly, clearing his throat.

"Lavi, Kanda's a male." Lavi's eyes widened as he narrowly avoided a punch that was targeting his cheek.

"MALE?!!! WHOA!!!! This is the first time I've seen a pretty boy!!!" And that would have awarded Lavi a punch in the gut if the red haired had not somersaulted behind Kanda and took a few steps to conquer more ground. Lavi smirked when he got a frustrated growl out of the 'pretty boy'. "Aaaww, you having periods now? So sorry."

With that and a mischievous wink, Kanda charged forward while Lavi got into a fighting stance. Just as Kanda was a feet away from Lavi, a hand grabbed onto the back of Kanda's collar and another on Lavi's collar. The two boys blinked before yelping in surprise when they were pulled apart. Allen closed his eyes as he went to wash the now emptied glasses.

"Thanks, Marie." He sighed tiredly as he rinsed the cups at the sink. Lavi and Kanda blinked before turning to see a huge man with a frown on his face looking down at them. Lavi raised an eyebrow when he noticed the man was not really looking at them. He raised a free hand and waved it in front of the man to see no reaction from him.

"Yes, he's blind." Allen helped Lavi confirm his assumption. "But he knows his way around and he's another counselor here. You might have to see him when I'm not around." Allen said before he sat back down and opened a file from the pile of papers. "Thanks a lot, Marie. I'll handle it from here."

Immediately, both boys were dropped onto the couch like a bag of potatoes. Kanda cursed a little while Lavi rubbed his sore behind. Marie just chuckled at the sounds he was receiving from them.

"Looks like this year is going to be a busy year for you, Allen." Marie commented as Allen sighed tiredly. Marie smiled warmly at him before patting his shoulders. "Good luck."

"Are you two dating?" Lavi asked out of the blue, causing Kanda to look at him like he popped out a head from nowhere, Allen and Marie just gave him a deadpan look.

"Yeah, I need a lot of luck." Allen muttered after coughing a few times as Marie just nodded sympathetically to him before returning to his desk. "Now then, we'll begin. Yu-"

"Kanda." The Asian grounded out irritably. Allen blinked before he nodded, acknowledging the long haired male didn't want to be called by his first name. Lavi raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting next to him, curious.

"Why not Yuu?" Lavi poked, receiving a glare from Kanda but the two turned back their attention to Allen, who again coughed. "Need a cough drop? You've been coughing a lot since I came in."

"I'm fine, no worries." Allen assured as he closed the file he was holding. "The two have started a fighting spree or something? First, Lavi at the courtyard and then Kanda at the Arts class. Could you one by one explain the reasons for your actions? Lavi, since you're so eager to speak all the time, why don't you start first?"

"Are counselors to speak in a way as if they want to start a fight with the counseled people like what you're doing now?" Lavi questioned, not very happy or willing to talk about something that Allen himself already seem to know in full detail. Allen smiled with a smirk.

"Because a fake smile and concern isn't what you want, right? Those people make you seem inferior, as if they know how your mind works and they already know the solution to 'petty' problems. I see you as my equal, so even if it's not professional, it's better than talking to a person wearing a mask, right?" Allen answered honestly with a genuine smile, but in his eyes reflected the determination and willingness to accept any challenge that comes his way.

"Fine, I got into a fight with blood relatives of the principal over accidentally throwing my project paper at them. Need I to go to the office and broadcast my reason so I don't have to repeat my reason over and over again?" Lavi challenged back but gained a chuckle from Allen with a shake of the head for his answer.

"Kanda?"

"The teacher tried to make me where a Victorian dress." Kanda grumbled out. Lavi and Allen stared at him idiotically; even Marie peeked out from his stack of paperwork. Kanda's eyes twitched angrily. "Arts class project: Do a scene from Shakespeare's plays."

"I don't see what the problem is. You'd fit in perfectly." Lavi mused and dodged the punch that came his way. "You are after all quite feminine."

"Lavi, stop being suicidal, Kanda stop it or your counseling session will double." Allen warned, but couldn't help but secretly agree with the red haired's opinion. Kanda could very easily pass for a female. Allen would have considered him a female if he had not read his records first.

A knock at the door and entered Tyki, looking amused at the two people being counseled. Allen greeted him while Marie nodded in acknowledgement. Tyki greeted back, while ruffling Kanda's and Lavi's hair roughly with a big grin on his face.

"Get your fucking hands off me!!!" Kanda growled and Tyki mockingly scared, backed off.

"What on earth are you here for?" Lavi's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Tyki's happy mood. Tyki's grin widened and Allen shook his head with a chuckle. What on earth were this two planning?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hamsters?" Lavi asked, with a tone that suggested that he thought this was lame, and judging from Kanda's expression, he thought so too.

"Oh come on." Allen joined in as he picked up a cute little brownish dwarf hamster and cuddled it in his hands. "It makes the lesson and project more interesting, don't you think?"

Apparently, to make the class seem out of the ordinary, Tyki decided to bring in pets, hamsters. Each student will have their own hamster and each group will have a cage for their hamsters. Seems like Tyki had decided to put Lavi and Kanda in the same group, with three others they'll get to know during the next lesson. They'll observe the hamsters and also think about ideas they can do for the project from the hamster or anything learnt from their habits.

"I personally think Kanda should go for the little one there." Tyki pointed at the lone hamster sitting quietly at the corner of the cage apart from the other hamsters, eyes closed and minding its own business. "And I think Lavi should go with this one." Tyki then pointed at the hamster that was stupidly ramming its head against the cage. "Since he's kind of suicidal and really asking for it."

"So true." Allen agreed with a strange smile as he watched the hamster continue to ram its head while Lavi howled his disagreement in anger and Kanda smirked at Tyki's opinion. Suddenly, Allen's eyes caught something.

"Tyki, isn't that hamster-" Allen was about to ask when Tyki placed his index finger on his lips. He winked secretly at Allen before asking Kanda and Lavi about their choice. Allen was surprised Kanda took the same hamster Tyki pointed out for him. Lavi, chose the hamster that was running about the wheel and to the bottle every once and then.

"I wonder whether he knows that one's the pooper." Tyki whispered into Allen's ears as Lavi took his hamster in his hands. Allen's eyes went wide at that.

"You're not going to tell him?"

"Well, seeing that he threw my instruction paper away like it was crap, I believe I want to have my revenge. And you know my family, if we take revenge, we will do it hard." Tyki smirked evilly before he pulled out three fingers. Slowly, one by one, the fingers went down.

3……

2……

1……

"HOLY CRAP!!! It shat in my hands!!!" Lavi yelled but his hands still curled around the hamster, not letting it drop out of his hands. With its eyes closed, it was as if the little rodent was having a good time in Lavi's hands, doing its little business.

"See, Allen. You can see a good subtle example of an S&M relationship between the master and pet." Tyki whispered amusingly as Lavi howled in anger when the little hamster decided to add water into its business. Lavi quickly dropped the hamster back in the cage and ran out of the room, slowly followed by the other three males, who didn't see the rush of going to the restroom as fast as Lavi.

"I want to change my hamster." Lavi growled behind grinded teeth as he washed his hands in the sink.

"But it suits you perfectly." Tyki joked, sidestepping to avoid the soap bar thrown at him. "Besides, no more changes anymore. It's my call."

"……a hamster just did its nature call. Twice. On my hand. And you're still not letting me throwing your instruction paper away go?"

"Yup."

"I hate you so much."

"Compliment accepted."

"They'll be with you for a year, hang in there." Allen teased Kanda, who glared at him heatedly.

"I don't need your petty concerns, Moyashi." The older snapped before storming out of the restroom. Allen blinked in shock for a moment before his eyes narrowed dangerously after Kanda.

"Oh, I am so beginning to understand Tyki's way."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm home." Allen pulled at his tie as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. A giggle that reminded him of wind chimes was heard from behind the couch, causing him to smile.

"How're you doing?" Allen cooed before he jumped over and landed onto the couch's cushion, causing the other person sitting on the couch to giggle even more.

"You're late." Allen turned around to see a beautiful golden haired woman with scars on her face leaning against the kitchen counter. Allen bowed his head in apology.

"I'm so sorry about leaving her with you, Miss Klaud. It seems like from today onwards, I'll be spending a lot of time at the Counseling center."

"Not surprising. No matter how much we drill into the teens' head, they still take drugs, have sex, get pregnant or have anger management problem." Klaud grumbled as she poured a glass of orange juice for Allen and passed it to Allen, whom accepted it gratefully before downing the content into his throat. Klaud looked at Allen for a moment and sighed.

"You don't have to worry. I'll look after Emilia for a longer time if you're needed at work." Allen smiled gratefully at the golden haired woman before turning back at the cheerful little baby who was staring back at them with huge adorable eyes. Allen's eyes softened.

"It's just hard, Miss Klaud. I already am only able to see her for a few hours, day and night together. I'm afraid one day I might not be here at all for her." Klaud shook her head. Sometimes, Allen needed to act like a regular teenager. The one that don't get into trouble that is.

"I'm sure she knows how you feel." Klaud whispered as Allen moved forward to cuddle the little baby, who squealed in reply.

"After all, she is your daughter."

Author's Note: I have already planned out a funny chapter for the next one. Please stay tune and for those who are wonder about "The Path He Chooses to Walk" fiction, don't worry. Give me two more days with that little one.

Read and review!!


	3. A Page into Kanda

AN:It was suppose to be done one day earlier but couldn't upload so oh well ^^'''. A short chapter for you all.

Chapter 3: A page into Kanda's File

".........and then the little girl hugged her mother happily before they walked home, happily hand in hand. The end." Allen ended the story off, closing his book softly with a gentle smile of his face as he gazed upon his daughter's face, forcing her already droopy eyes to stay open but failing nonetheless.

"Ally, it's time to close your eyes now. It's bedtime." Allen chuckled in amusement as his daughter's eyes widened a little at his words and started to put in more effort to stay awake.

"But I don't want to sleep. I want daddy still." the child mumbled, miserable due to her failed efforts and weak as the sleep monster has claimed her again for another night. Allen stroked her hair as if his daughter's hair was one of precious silk. He hummed a tune of a lullaby quietly by her ears. Upon hearing that, the child's face, from being miserably tired changed slowly to one who was enjoying a peaceful dream.

With a gentle kiss on the crown of her head, Allen slowly got off the bed and tiptoed to the door. He cracked opened the door, allowing minimal light to make its way into the room so as not to awaken the sleeping treasure. With one last look at his child, he closed the door as quietly as he could before making his way to the living room.

The beautiful strict looking woman with her multiple facial scars turned from the television towards the sound of footsteps nearing her from behind. One look at the newcomer and she smirked.

"Having a child really makes you such a gentle person." Klaud teased as Allen shrugged with the same expression he had when he entered the room, one of a proud father that had everything he could had asked for. He sat down and played with his fingers. Klaud continued to stare at the younger male, knowing what he was about to say but wishing he wouldn't as it was so sad to hear.

"I just wish that Lou Fa was able to see her grow up as well." Allen's smile didn't change, but his eyes reflected ones of a lost soul. Klaud couldn't help but pursed her lips before slowly looking back at the television.

"I'm sure she is extremely proud of what you've accomplished then until now." Klaud whispered before Allen raised his head, as if ignoring her and had started watching the news. Allen's eyes widened a bit at a familiar face on the screen before his smile changed immediately to a scowl.

"Oh great." Allen growled the words out from his clenched teeth as he watched the news. Klaud's curiosity perked at this.

"What's wrong?" Klaud asked, before turning to the screen and blinked blankly.

"Isn't that Sokaro's kid?"

"After I'm done with him, Sokaro will need a new one." Allen hissed as he stood up and switched off the television.

The people involved in his job seriously killed his good mood every SINGLE time.

................................................................................................................................................

"Congratulations, you will soon be here full time with the rate you're going." Allen mocked as he flipped through more paperwork that was sent in due to a certain youngster called Kanda Yuu.

"What on earth were you doing, being involved in a gang fight?" Allen asked, coughing to throw away any negative feelings as he eyed on the Japanese. Kanda didn't look at him at all. All he did was sitting on the couch opposite from Allen, glaring down heatedly as the floor. Allen stared at him for a while before closing his eyes slowly.

"Marie," Allen called out suddenly, causing Kanda to twitch in surprise, expecting the white haired male to call him instead. Marie's head popped out from the stack of papers. Judging from his expression, Marie too looked equally or even more surprised.

"Look after the mute. I got stuff to do now." Allen instructed as he got off the couch, placing the paperwork gently down onto the coffee table. Marie blinked. After a moment of silence while Allen was putting on his coat, Marie's eyes, though supposedly dead, sparkled a little before walking towards the couch Allen had just got off from, sitting down slowly as if a wrong move might destroy the entire couch.

Kanda didn't look very pleased at this at all. The fact that his face burnt an angry red due to Allen's mocking and then being treated like a child was the most humiliating thing he had ever had to bear with. He turned around so fast that if it weren't for his excellent sense of balance, he would have crashed into the table.

"How dare you treat me like this?! You are even younger than me for crying out loud!!!" Kanda charged at the seemingly calm boy. Just as his outstretched hand was a feet away from grabbing Allen's neck he was with strained by Marie's huge and muscular arms, holding him still from his underarms.

Kanda paused for a moment due to the abrupt stop at his goal from struggling the brat's neck till it snapped. When realization hit him that he was being held still by the brat's colleague, Kanda howled out in frustration and started to kick and trash out at Marie, who acted as if the attacks were ticklish, as he could be seen with a tiny smile and a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Really, Kanda. Is this how a _senpai_ is supposed to act?" Allen walked over to the struggling teenager with his coat and scarf on and a briefcase in his hand. Kanda growled again at him and cursed him a few more times without a breath of air at all. He finally stopped, red now due to lack of air and exhaustion, but eyes shone with blue flames aiming at the younger.

Allen stared at Kanda for a moment. Now, the Japanese teenager was wondering will the counselor kept staring at him like that. It was beginning to get on his nerve very badly. Kanda twitched in anticipation when Allen narrowed his eyes like an eagle eying its prey as he took a step forward.

"You're injured." One of Kanda's eyebrows lifted up at Allen's comment. Well, OBVIOUSLY, that's what happen you get into a fight, isn't it? Kanda couldn't help but question the younger's profession. His mouth opened, about to mock Allen again when Allen's mouth beat him to it.

"A bit too injured for a guy with your reputation." Allen murmured under is breath, catching Kanda's attention. His eyes widen a bit at the elder's reaction before it went back to normal with a hum from his throat.

"You will be doing the work Marie is assigning to you till I get back. Till then, behave." Allen said to the still teen before nodding a goodbye at Marie before exiting out of the office.

"Please Kanda-kun, have a seat. You need a lot of rest before you start doing the jobs I am about to pass you." The blind man said gently to Kanda, setting him down like he was breakable doll and leading him to the couch. Kanda still in a stunned state snapped out of his trance state when he felt the couch softness on his bottom. He jumped like a cat which was trying to escape water. Marie remained calm as Kanda turned his head left to right frantically, as if he wasn't aware that Allen had already left the room.

"Where did that…that…that BEANSPROUT went to?!" Kanda snapped at Marie when he had finally acknowledged his presence. Marie shrugged and pushed Kanda back onto the couch. Kanda was about to get up again when Marie glared at him.

"SIT." Marie boomed at Kanda, who quickly went back down with a scowl. Satisfied with the result, Marie smiled at Kanda one last time before heading back to his seat. But who said everyone in the room was satisfied?

"Why do you listen to him?" Marie stopped and turned to the still scowling teen, now has crossed his arms and was glaring heatedly at an imaginary spot on the floor. His glare reflected his anger that was growing continuously by the second as he thought of the white haired counselor.

"That brat is younger than you. He is working UNDER you. Yet here he is, like a boss, ordering and disrespecting people older. Who made him boss? Who said he had the right?" Kanda growled and clenched his jeans. Marie could almost imagine a teenager producing fire on the ground from his anger.

"Allen is my boss because he just is." Kanda blinked in confusion from Marie's answer. Marie nodded, as if confirming what Kanda had heard was true. "If you are under him, you have nothing to worry about."

Kanda snorted.

"What can he do?" Marie's seemingly dead looking eyes twinkled. Kanda's eyes twitched at that.

"He just can."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lavi twitched. Then he twitched again. A smiling counselor with white hair was standing at his doorstep, with a bunch of half beaten security guards behind him, making a trail from the gate of the mansion to the steps of the mansion, a full five kilometers long.

"I thought my counseling was tomorrow." Lavi said in a accusing tone as Allen took his hand and pulled him along with him.

"Well, I did say it would be tomorrow is anything were to come up. But guess what?"

"Something did……"

"Bingo!" Allen winked at the rich teen, who groaned miserably as they walked over the bodyguards and out of the gate. For once, Lavi couldn't help but feel pitiful to them, who he had made fun of and bullied and caused panic onto since the day he was born.

Maybe he should start treating them nicer?

Nah, nice is overrated.

"So what was this something that has suddenly come up?" Lavi asked as he sidestepped the final guard and walked casually out of his gate, listening to the metal clinked shut behind him as he as still led by the younger.

Lavi was ok with the hand holding, mostly because he wasn't really paying attention to it. However, when they reached the main road, he started to be more self aware, with people whispering and girls whispering as they pass by them.

"You mind if I can have my hand back?" Lavi asked as he attempted to pull his hand out of Allen's grip but failed. Really, he has control over Lavi's freedom wasn't enough, he owned him in strength too. What's next? His life?

And now Lavi wished he could have taken that thought back very badly.

"I hate you. I hate you very, VERY, much." Lavi hissed at the smirking brat as he was made to hand out some of his pocket money to a bunch of gangsters.

"I own you till your counseling is still over so too bad." Allen whispered with a smile still plastered on his face. He then turn back to the gangsters, who were looking really please with the free money they have just earned, or so they thought.

Lavi was confused. He was in shock. No, he was officially freaked. Did he blacked out or something? Because he remembered he had all his pocket money given away to a bunch of gangsters and the next thing he knew, his pocket money was handed back to him and Allen had the head in a arm lock against the wall while the others led cowardly.

"What the hell~" The head was about to cursed but was cut off when Allen slammed him harder against the wall.

"Tell me what you know about yesterday's gang fight." Allen growled as he pulled his head back to look at him eye to eye.

Lavi stared at the scene before him. He knew Allen was scary but not to this extend. Who was Allen anyway?

The gangster blinked out of his daze of being slammed by the head against the wall several times. He was about to roar in outrage at the younger when he paused, his face reflecting something that could be descirbed as realization.

Lavi watched, curious as the gangster's face changed from uncontrollable anger and pure bleach white fear. Lavi looked at Allen's face. Nope, no change in any way of the younger's face being what it was when he slammed him against the wall. So why was he being so afraid of?

"I'm glad you realized who you are dealing with," Allen whispered cheerfully into the gangster's ears. As if his words were dripping with poisonous venom, the gangster whimpered and struggled like a crazy man. Lavi swore he saw Allen's eyes twinkled as he gently tilted the man's head up by his chin, the man let out a small terrified scream of surprise when his eyes met Allen's greyish blue eyes. "Now," Allen whispered even more gently but the shadows casting on his face made the gangster fear him more, a living image of the devil tempting his victims into their arms.

"Sokaro's gang got ambushed by Cross's gang!!! Some kind of territorial fight!!! Both group had to retreat because they were too equally matched and there were too many casualities!!! That's all I know!!! I swear!!!" The man blabbed out like he was vomitting out after a massve roller coaster ride. "Let me go!!! Please!!!"

"Ok then."Allen said with a nod but he tilted the man's face closer to his. "However, remember this talk of ours is a secret ok? So sssssssshhhhhhhhh......." Allen sheeshed and that finally made the gangster snapped in fear as he pushed Allen aside and ran, crying and screaming like a coward.

Lavi continued to stare at Allen who dusted himself before he walked past Lavi.

"Thanks Lavi, you may go now." Lavi's eyes shut and snapped open quickly as if he was in a trance that had just been broken. He spun around to se Allen turning a corner. Lavi's heartbeats quickened when he saw that look on Allen's face before he disappeared from his sight.

It reflected determination, strength, authority and was it a bit of anger? Lavi leaned against the wall and breathed in deeply. What is this overwhelming feeling he was feeling now? His heart was beating so hard he was afraid that it will pound itself out of its ribcage.

Was it fear?

No, he was not afraid, there was no cold sweat. He brought his hands up to check. His knees were threatening a little to buckle but he didn't feel like wetting his pants.

Lavi's eyes snapped open, wider then before. He remembered now. This feeling. The feeling he had when he was around his grandfather and , there was no mistake about it.

It was awe.

Lavi turned to where Allen had disappeared to. He pushed himself off the wall. He started to laugh, it was funny. He thought coming to this dot of a country was going to be boring, it was going to be the black mark of his life. But it seemed that this country has given him an unexpected surprise.

And Lavi happily welcomes the unexpected with open arms.

AN: That's the end of a very long awaited chapter. I am sorry for such a long wait but school semester was crazy and now I am on work attachment in LA, studying in Houdini Side Effects. I will still try my best as I promise. But I can't really promise when the next update will be though so please keep reading. Thanks and sorry again.


End file.
